


Burn the World

by HalloweenEvaa



Series: Character Studies [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenEvaa/pseuds/HalloweenEvaa
Summary: Look, Hardison’s seen shit okay?
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, if you squint
Series: Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022355
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Burn the World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at early on the notes app on my phone and did not edit it at all. 
> 
> Idk I just felt like we as a fandom really don’t give Alec enough credit.

Look, Hardison’s seen shit okay?

He was a black genius in the foster system and he knows if it weren’t for nana he’d be in a world a lot worse than a hacker on the other side of legal. People still don’t seem to get it though, even the ones that should know better. 

Hardison is nice and that is a hard choice. He has the ability to set the damn world on fire and some days he’s tempted to do just that. He has a big mouth and that’s a choice too. He refuses to be quiet because that means that someone stole his voice. He is unrepentantly geeky because he has had too many people try to take his interests away and he won’t let them win. 

Still people see him and they forget that he’s dangerous. He likes it that way. He is soft because that’s what he needs. Eliot and Parker couldn’t. Most people couldn’t. Put their trust and their hearts open on the line and risk everything over and over again. 

Eliot and Parker are strong and overtly dangerous, but Hardison can be too. When it comes down to it. People always forget that. They look past but not through him. Miss the strength in his arms and the sharpness of his mind. Hardison is soft and kind because he knows the world isn’t.He doesn’t want anybody else to suffer. 

It works too. For Parker who had more or less existed alone, left to the whims of the world. For Eliot who is harsh and uncompromising because that is the he survives. He is their safe place to land, not trying to fix them, just giving them enough safety to heal on their own terms. 

Hardison could have been the worst of any of them, compounding human life into data, unsympathetic. That is the mistake they keep making. Going after him because he is soft. Mistaking his kindness to mean he will be a weak link. They lose sight of the fact that every member of leverage is there because they are unequivocally the best. 

Hardison is soft and kind, but he is not Weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Validation in the form of comments and kudos is encouraged!
> 
> Please talk to me about this darling geeky boi


End file.
